Cosmic Love
by Logically Imaginative
Summary: AU. Ginny Weasley tries her best to continue with life as the Second War continues to favor the dark. She feels that pieces of herself are missing. Instead, the pieces are in the possession of the boy ― no man― who wants to destroy what she holds dear.


**A/N: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and these fictional characters.**

Cosmic Love By Haunted Slytherin Princess

**Summary:** AU. Ginny Weasley tries her best to continue with life as the Second War continues to favor the dark. She feels that pieces of herself are missing. Instead, the pieces are in the possession of the boy ― no man― who wants to destroy what she holds dear in order to control her. Ginny uses the fragments of time in order to destroy them. Cosmic Love is a story of tragic destruction of one's self and the birth of acceptance.

Preface

Ginny's POV

_I love him_. I love him when he abuses me. My body is marred with black and blue handprints by his anger. I love him when he destroys me. My mind is shattered by bits and pieces of our past. I love him when he dominates me. My soul is controlled by his immense power. The power instantaneously demolishes my defenses that protect my every secret and my every dream. My dreams of _us_.

I love it when I can't breathe. My love for him suffocates me. It grasps my throat with utter strength that takes my every breath and disregards my every plea. My body, my mind, my soul wants him―no needs him―in order to live. _His _abuse. _His_ destruction. _His_ domination. _His _everything makes me happy.

As I saunter towards his dark figure, I contemplated my situation. Do I succumb to his orders? Do I tell him everything? Do I acknowledge his beliefs? Do I accept the destruction he has caused? I continued to walk towards his direction and see the expression on his face as the firelight flickers. His expression holds anger and frustration. I feel the anger and the frustration radiating off his body as I try my best to consume his power. His power awakens my body as he slithers like a snake ready to strike the kill.

"Ginevra!" he yells at me and grabs ne by the arms and throws me into the nearest corner wall. Black and blue will forever be etched into my skin. "Do you not understand me?" he whispers in my ear as he traps me between his body and the walls. His surprisingly warm breathe send shivers down my spine.

I look into his once beautiful blue eyes and try my best to get past the now blood red orbs. I closed my eyes and tried to remember Tom. _My Tom_. The young man who I loved when I was only eleven; the boy who promised me everything.

"I _own_ you, Ginevra. You have wasted my time searching through every fragment of history for you. Do you not understand that I killed a great number of people to find you? I even kill that prophetic bitch just because she wouldn't give me a concise answer of your whereabouts." He smirked as I reacted to the brutal murder of an important person. The woman who was innocent and gifted died for my destiny—no _our destiny_— just because of Tom's impatience.

"You shouldn't have murder her Tom" I whispered. Immediately, he backhanded me in the cheek. As the pain in my cheek surged, I slowly slid to the floor and tears began to flow.

"Don't you dare call me that filthy Muggle name!" he whispered dangerously in my ear. Tom then grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to his bed. A bed made with black silk sheets.

Would he rape me? I thought. Would I let him? If we were in a different situation or different time, I would have allow him to have his way with me. Instead of allowing him such a feat, I started to fight him with as much power my fists could hold. Unfortunately due to my small frame and his stature, Tom trapped to the bad with his arms and legs. He lowered his snake-like face to my neck and placed a soft kiss.

"Tom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He then bit down on the fragile skin and drew blood. My nails dug into the soft sheet and tears continued to flow.

"She told me everything," I whispered. He stopped his work on my neck and looked at me with a questioned expression. I freed my right hand and placed a gentle hand on his cold cheek.

"She told me that you are my cosmic love. You Tom are my destiny, my future, _my everything_," with both hands I pulled him down to me and passionately kissed him.

As we kissed, I showed him what could have happened. Tom and I walking away from a minister with wonderful smiles and white gold rings on our left hands, we were happily married. Tom and I making love on our honeymoon night, we were happily in love. Tom and I smiling down on an infant in my arms, we were a happy family. We were happy. We were Tom and Ginny. We weren't Lord Voldemort and Ginevra. We were _us_.


End file.
